1. Field of the Invention
A display device and a picture quality controlling method thereof are provided.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices that reduce the weight and size of the display, which has been a disadvantage of a cathode ray tube, are on the rise. The flat panel display device includes, for example, liquid crystal display, field emission display, plasma display panel, organic light emitting diode.
The flat panel display devices include a display panel for displaying a picture. A panel defect or mura defect has been found in a test process in such a display panel. The panel defect is a display spot that accompanies a brightness disparity on a display screen. The panel defects are mostly generated in a fabricating process, and might have a fixed form, for example, a dot, line, belt, circle, polygon or an undetermined form in accordance with the cause of their generation. Examples of panel defects, which have various forms are shown in FIGS. 1 to 3. FIG. 1 represents a panel defect of undetermined form. FIG. 2 represents a panel defect of vertical belt shape, and FIG. 3 represents a panel defect of dot shape.
The panel defect of vertical belt shape among them is generated because of overlapping exposure and a difference in the number of lenses. The panel defect of dot shape is generated by impurities. The picture displayed in the location of such a panel defect appears to be darker or brighter than an ambient non-defect area. Color differences are made when compared with the non-defect area.
The panel defect might be connected to the defect of products in accordance with the degree, the defect of such products drops yield, and this leads to the increase of cost. Even though the product where a panel defect is found is shipped as a good product, the picture quality is deteriorated due to the panel defect drops the reliability of the product.
Accordingly, various methods have been proposed in order to improve the panel defect. Improvement methods of the related art are mainly solve problems in the fabrication process, this is disadvantageous because it is difficult to properly deal with the panel defect generated in the improved process.